


Captivate, Cherish

by gold_sakura



Category: VIXX
Genre: Clubbing, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, the setting is full of sin but trust me this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: The pounding of the heavy bass traveled across Hakyeon's skin, the vibrations of the clubgoers' jumps strong under his feet. It was loud and chaotic, people singing along to the music, their dances spreading out until it reached the small bar in the corner.Hakyeon loved it.





	Captivate, Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write another small thing for Hakyeon's birthday ;v; It's nothing fantastic, but I hope some of you like it anyways.

The pounding of the heavy bass traveled across Hakyeon's skin, the vibrations of the clubgoers' jumps strong under his feet. It was loud and chaotic, people singing along to the music, their dances spreading out until it reached the small bar in the corner.

Hakyeon loved it.

It had been years since he had visited this particular club, his priorities changing as he grew older. He smiled to himself seeing that not much had changed, the neon still slightly blinding his eyes, the dj booth still acting as the room's sun.

In all truth, Hakyeon didn't think he would have ever returned to this place. There was nothing wrong with any of it, but he was content with what he had now, especially with the man who kept gentle hands on his waist as they made their way inside.

Hakyeon could tell the story over and over, yet most people found it hard to believe that this is where him and Taekwoon first met, where they became infatuated with the other's presence.

Sometimes, he couldn't believe it either. Taekwoon had always been nervous at clubs.

Both men made their way past a towering stereo, Taekwoon taking a hand away from Hakyeon to cover a sensitive ear.

"We didn't have to come back here, Woonie."

"It's your birthday."

"We could have celebrated at home, like we always do."

"Tonight's different."

Hakyeon had pestered all night as to why Taekwoon had chosen to celebrate here, but the younger had done all he could to keep it a secret.

Taekwoon had no trouble remaining silent, though he did chuckle as Hakyeon's pout grew with every passing moment.

"Almost.... We're here."

"On the dancefloor?" Hakyeon peered around, unable to note anything special until he glanced at the ground. He let out an amused breath. "This is where we bumped into each other."

"Where I fell and broke the lights below the tiles." Taekwoon smiled shyly.

"Maybe that's how you got such a firm ass." Hakyeon chuckled when it was Taekwoon's turn to jut out his lips.

"You're going to ruin the moment."

"Moment? What are you hiding?"

Taekwoon said nothing more, turning the other man so that his broad back was enveloping Hakyeon.

The song resonating in the club was suddenly calmer, still enough for Hakyeon to follow Taekwoon's idea. He smirked, remembering how much his grinding had affected his boyfriend over the years.

They soon swayed together, their hips swiveling to subtle strings of the melody.

Hakyeon allowed himself to lose himself in the music,feeling safe in Taekwoon's arms. As he closed his eyes, also felt his boyfriend become more confident, his hands traveling across Hakyeon's silk shirt.

Instead of long fingers traveling downwards,they went up, across his arms.

Hakyeon allowed himself to lose himself in the music,feeling safe in Taekwoon's arms. As he closed his eyes, also felt his boyfriend become more confident, his hands traveling across Hakyeon's silk shirt.

Instead of long fingers traveling downwards, they went up, across his arms.

The next second, Hakyeon was facing Taekwoon, grinning widely as he was twirled. Surely other dancers would comment on their dancing, but it didn't matter. Hakyeon was lost in Taekwoon's adoring eyes, the way his lips curved up as he was lead into a deep dip.

Taekwoon let Hakyeon's flexible body be shown off, the arch of his back almost letting him touch the ground. His hand still went up Hakyeon's arm, until he reached the tips of his boyfriend's fingers.

Hakyeon didn't notice anything, not until something cold wrapped his ring finger.

He let himself be brought back up to stand properly before he glanced on what Taekwoon had placed on him. Hakyeon had let his hand be bare before coming to the club. Now, there was a gold band, complete with intertwining patterns he had shown Taekwoon months ago.

"What -"

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon pulled the other into a soft embrace, whispering gently in his ear. "We didn't have our first meeting in a normal place. Is it still wrong of me to want to propose here anyways?"

"Taek..." Hakyeon finally returned the hug. "You weirdo."

"I thought this would be romantic?"

"You don't sound too sure." Hakyeon sniffled, his tears dripping on Taekwoon.

"I can't confirm until you say yes." Taekwoon whined, even though he had fully expected Hakyeon to smack him lightly.

"Now you're being cocky."

"Learned from the best."

"Jerk."

"Maybe," Taekwoon took Hakyeon's hand in his own, heart swelling at the feel of the ring around his love's finger. "But I hope that doesn't take away from what I'm trying to ask."

"Of course not."

Hakyeon was the first to pull away, taking Taekwoon's face and squeezing his cheeks. He laughed at the other's scowl before finally giving his answer to the proposal.

They had kissed plenty of times, perhaps more than a thousand considering how clingy they both could be.

This was different. Hakyeon could feel his love for music, song, dance, and Taekwoon all come together, a firework erupting in his chest as their lips moved together.

They were lost in each in other as they once had been in the club's atmosphere. All of that had disappeared easily.

With this kiss, they were back on their first date, Hakyeon giggling as Taekwoon nervously played with his latte straw. With this, they were back to all their anniversaries, all each better than the last. With this, Hakyeon could have a small taste of their future, their happiness.

Both men might have not believed they would find anything substantial in such a rowdy place. Nothing would have prepared them for finding their lover, their fiancee, their best friend in the entire world. Hakyeon couldn't be more grateful for such an erratic fate.

 


End file.
